Life As We Are
by i L o v e l e s s
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome mated. Kagome left. Takumi is their fifteen year old son living an average life in Korea with his mother. Sesshomaru has been tracking them, he wants them back. Takumi is starting to show signs of his inu youkai. Peace is about to be disturbed as it was all those years ago in Fedual Japan.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

_It has been a very long time since I have written a fiction. However it feels rather good to be back with my fingers on the keyboard after all the stuff I have gone through. I hope you all enjoy my story and leave many helpful reviews. This is actually going to be a remake version of one of my older fictions since I believe my style has improved to much to just continue where I left off. This site has changed so much since my first days on here_.

* * *

Leading a normal life is always simple enough with the right attitude. Along the early morning streets of Mokpo, Takumi took his usual route to Gong Jung Il Academy. The city Mokpo had been his home since a little after his birth when his mother decided to pursue her career in South Korea. If he had questioned the matter further about why go to Korea just to be a ramen shop owner, he may have seen his mother freeze up a little. He would have seen that perhaps everything was not as it seemed. But the raven haired male who was a splitting image of his mother was too content with his life as it was to bother trying to pry into his mother's past. And she seemed to content with life as it was as well, Takumi was a good son and did not want to disturb her peace.

If the fifteen year old were to think about asking why Korea, he was talk himself out of it. The male thought he had something to do about the father he never met…

"Takumi-hyung*!"

At the sound of his name, the teen looked up from his pulled the brakes on his bike and skidded to a halt. When he looked back he smiled brightly, his signature cloudy blue eyes shining. "Oi! Chang-Soon," Takumi greeted as he junior caught up with him. He pat his back hard and chuckled, "I see you're finally going to make it to morning practice on time."

"Yup! I made sure to set my alarm earlier than normal to make sure I leave the house on time. Hey, Takumi-hyung you think you will make captain this year?" The brown haired brown eyed teen asked as he tried to look like he wasn't in pain from the "pat" on the back Takumi gave him.

Takumi shrugged, "I'm not so sure. Besides I don't think I really want to be captain. Everyone likes it the way it is with Kang Jae-Sook-hyung as our leader anyway."

"Aw, but Takumi-hyung you're really popular though, and besides you play way better than Jae-Sook-hyung. You always have such good judgment and make great calls. Not to mention you're one hell of a clean up batter…you shouldn't let the fact that Jae-Sook…."  
"Its, hyung's last year playing with us, he graduates this semester." Takumi interrupted with a sigh. "He's lead the team well for the last few years if we go to nationals…. if we win nationals…Jae-Sook should lead us there."

After some thought, Chang-Soon nodded, "I gotcha. See, that's why people like you hyung. You are good looking, you're class rank in number one and your school testing rank is in the single digits, you're a baseball ace that'll no doubt get a scholarship any university you want one from….I envy you man."

Takumi smirked, "Don't forget I do it all without even breaking a sweat." He gloated. Though deep down he knew everything he was, was from his mother's humble upbringing. Even without her telling him he knew she came from hard times. So he did his best to be helpful, charming, model child Takumi and be someone she didn't have to worry about.

Takumi's life was a good one. His school days were easy; he got along with everyone and was popular in his class. He had a brilliant mother and his future seemed of so set. This was the life he wanted to keep living.

* * *

Kagome watched her son wide his bike down the street like she did every morning before going in to prepare the shop. She was blessed to have such an amazing son, and in a way she felt like she at least deserved that much after everything she'd been through. No longer a young teen, the adult mother moved through the kitchen gathering up the morning's dishes from the table and placed them in the sink to wash. Before starting she paused to look at her reflection in the basin on water. Her human age was forty-six but she barely looked twenty-five. And she would stay looking that way for a very, very long time. She shook her head and sighed. She would have so much to explain to her son one day.

"This is all your fault…you stupid daiyoukai." After setting the last dish out of dry she lifted her wrist to see the lavender colored crescent moon tattooed on her. Well, at least she had told her son and others who asked about it that it was a tattoo, but it was oh so much more than that. The fact that it was there meant he was still alive somewhere. "Are you looking for us, Sesshomaru?"

Speaking that youkai's name sent chills up her spine and she cursed her youthful naivety. After her and Inuyasha didn't work out…which was a long story in itself…she some how ended up with Sesshomaru. Yes, somehow. After all these years both when she had lived with him till now after she escaped from him, she still found that whatever connection she felt for him was a blur. A spark, then a flame, then smoke, then nothing. They were made for each other yet, could not find a way to be together after Takumi.

Kagome had run from him, from that era back to the one she was born in. She packed up her things, finding that she just could not go back to her life in Japan and moved to South Korea shortly after her son was born.

Here in Korea they lived a normal life, away from Sesshomaru's radar –she was sure he was still in Japan-. Her only problem was she wasn't sure if Takumi would one day show any signs of youkai in him. He was after all he was the child of a Daiyoukai and Inu Daiyoukai at that. Their traits ran strong in their bloodlines. She did put an enchantment over her son to ensure his safety and that of others.

As Kagome moved through her morning routine she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't left Sesshomaru. Her life now was great but she did hurt a lot of people when she ran. Like, literally hurt them if they got in her way. Once person had been Shippo. He was in the middle of his first puberty when she left. She'd always regret not being with him through that. Which lead to question about if he was still alive, did anyone take him in, and then thinking about possible death made her think of Miroku and Sango. Death was inevitable for them, she regretted not biding them farewell. The only person who's fate she knew of was Inuyasha since he had lived his last days by Takumi and her side.

* * *

"Hey, Takumi-hyung. Who is Inuyasha?" Chang-Soon asked suddenly. Takumi stopped walking, and looked at the sky.

"How do you know that name?" The blue-eyed boy asked, suddenly becoming distant. Chang-Soon realized that he shouldn't have asked. The baseball junior bowed curtly.

"Sorry, hyung. Its just that well, you won that essay contest last week. You know the Byung-Min "Hero" contest. And my teacher read it to us as an example. It was very well written by the way but I just wanted to know a bit more about this Inuyasha. He was your uncle right?"

"He's dead now."

"Oh. Really. I guess I should have figured that-"

"He died of leukemia when I was young. About nine years old I think I was. He was a great man. Almost like a father to me, and he protected my mother during her hard times. I only wish I could be with me and her now days when things are so well for us." With that said, the male came back from his thoughts and continued walking. Chang-Soon followed, choosing to do so in silence.

When the two got to the school they parted ways till eight when practiced started. Takumi had a good twenty minutes before he needed to be at the field. He set his bike up on the rack and locked it up, his mind still somewhat on his uncle. As he turned to run smack dab into Min-Ho and his to followers, they so happened to be the very few people that did not like Takumi.

Min-Ho, a tall muscular senior student, shoved Takumi into his bike. "Oi, don't get any ideas about competing for the captain's spot. That spot belongs to either Jae-Sook or one of the seniors. Tch, you think you're all that just because you were a starter from freshman year, and some sort of track star in middle school."

This was the other reason why Takumi didn't want to be the team's captain. Somehow the sport he loved most, the team ended up being filled with envious people. Takumi didn't have a reason for why he was good at athletics. He was just strong; he didn't get tired like the other guys and could do more than them. He could run and just keep running if he wanted. The first sport he was kicked out of was track in middle school. He won lots of medals but the coach said he caused too much of a disturbance because the other team members felt threatened by him. This was when he went to a public school, and was ridiculed for being good at something. He thought it would be different at this school.

Even if he did have popularity, he still didn't fit in normally did he? People always seemed to think he thought he was untouchable and distanced himself. They just admired him from afar. Takumi smirked, he guess he didn't mind being bullied, at least then people would approach him.

"Oi, what's that smug look for?" The boy on the right of Min-Ho barked, cuffing Takumi in the back of his head. It didn't hurt. It never really hurt when he was hit but it was annoying. After not getting the response he wanted the boy went to put his hands on Takumi again, but this time Takumi didn't take it and brought his own hand up to catch the boy's wrist before he hit him.

"Don't you all have something better to do? Practice is at eight." Takumi turned his gaze to Min-Ho who narrowed his eyes at him.

"I don't like your face kid." The senior spoke in a low dangerous tone. His two followers chimed in. The one on the left, cupping Takumi's face his hand roughly as he spoke.

"Better fix it before we fix it for you runt. You own mama won't recognize you, though it might be for the best. You're mom must have been one ugly bitch to have a kid as nasty looking as you!"

For some reason being called runt annoyed Takumi enough bite the hand that held his face hard. As for the other insults he didn't care, except for the one about his mother. An animalistic growled erupted from his throat as the teen screamed for him to let go of his hand. Takumi would have broken his hand with how hard he was biting if he held on for a few more seconds but Min-Ho pryed the young teen off of his friend, and slammed his fist into the boy's lower stomach. It hurt badly. The strength Min-Ho had it didn't seem human, as the older teen clutched the young boy by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Let him go Min-Ho."

All eyes turned to see Jae-Sook. Jae-Sook was a well-built young man, relatively tall with shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes that you could only tell were green when the sun shone on them. He only ever seemed to have two settings, indifferent and relentlessly strict. "Min-Ho, 100 laps around the school. Now. Along with your goons and I don't care if you bleed to death while running Hyun run your ass around the school 100 times before going to the nurse."

Min-Ho dropped Takumi, and turned to Jae-Sook walking up to him slowly. The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Min-Ho went to do his laps his goons jogging up behind him. When they were out of sight, Jae went to Takumi, bending down next to him.

What happened next certainly startled the captain. There was an intense aura around the young male. It was so thick and powerful it actually felt like something was slamming down on Jae-Sook's chest making it hard to breath. Then suddenly Takumi, after catching his breathe and not realizing he was out of danger, jumped up suddenly slash Jae-Sook's face. When Jae-Sook fell away from him, Takumi got up and grabbed his bike, peddling away as fast as he could. He didn't realize what he had just done. The claws on his hand morphed back to average fingernails.

Jae-Sook stood slowly, not hurt but just shocked and maybe a bit annoyed that he let his guard down and let the kid get a cheap shot at him. He watched Takumi as he raced away from the school. "Does he not realize what he just did?" The claw marks on the older boy's face already healing and fading. "Should I report this to Sesshomaru…Or should I just approach them on my own."

* * *

After a while of riding, Takumi seemed to come to his senses. The fear he felt almost completely gone. He shuddered as he got off his bike and sat down on a park bench. Min-Ho…he'd never gotten in so deep with him. They'd argued, he'd grabbed Takumi up by his collar before; he'd punched him once. But this Min-Ho was different. Like he couldn't fight him. He'd never felt so weak in front of anyone before. And he didn't now what was with that strange sensation he felt. Like some hidden power was about to surface in the other and thrash him about. At the moment Min-Ho looked like a completely monster and he just had to get away. He didn't remember anything about Jae-Sook or when he first started to ride away from the school. It wasn't until he was somewhere down town that he came to his senses.

Well, he'd have to go back to school though he didn't think he'd be making it to practice. He couldn't go home either, since his mother was annoyingly strict about his attendance for some reason.

As he got up to start his journey back to school, a bit of ruckus caught his attention. Glancing to his side, he noticed a group of guys surrounding some girl. Takumi had amazing hearing, and could here the girl yelling at the men in Japanese but they did not understand her. He had half a mind to just mind his business and just go to school but then the situation would weigh on his mind all day wouldn't it. Guilt.

"Hey, it doesn't matter if she's yelling at you in Japanese it's pretty obvious that she doesn't want to be bothered." He called, as he walked closer to the group. He slid his hands in his pocket coolly just smiling cockily. Since these were the type of guys that didn't think proactively Takumi was involved in some violence that now had him peddling his bike a fast as he could away from the police with the girl he saved riding along with him.

It as inhuman how fast he was making them go. But oblivious Takumi didn't realize they were passing cars that were going over 45miles per hour.

"Ya! What's you're name?" Takumi shouted in Japanese. His mother was Japanese and even though he grew up in Korea he was still Japanese as well. So why wouldn't he know Japanese.

"What?" The girl yelled, obviously frighten about how fast they were going, the fact that they were being chased by the police, and the fact that she had on a short skirt didn't make her feel super comfortable as they flew down the street.

"You're name! What is it?" Takumi yelled again, the sound of wind almost drowning out her response.

"What's you're name?"

Takumi scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Higurashi Inu Takumi"

"Inu?" She questioned softly.

"And you?"

"Takahashi Rin"

* * *

"Thank you and come again soon!" Kagome shouted cheerfully as two of her regular customers left her shop. It was a steady day and she was thankful for every customer. As she stirred the Ramen broth she chuckled. A Ramen shop had been Inuyasha's idea; they even named a dish after him. 'Eat Well Inu Ramen' Takumi named it when he was young and it was a customer favorite. Kagome sighed. She missed her brother dearly.

"I'll have the Eat Well Inu Ramen special please."

Kagome jumped in surprise as the young looking customer suddenly sat down at the bar and ordered. "Sure, no problem sweetie. But you look a little young shouldn't you be in class. I have a boy around your age, his first class should be over by now and the second should be starting up." She spoke kindly as she started on his order. At this point they were the only two in the shop though Kagome could have sworn the shop was at least half full a moment ago. It was lunchtime.

"I know you do, Higurashi-san. His name is Takumi right?" The boy ran his fingers through his hair and Kagome watched in amazement as the black strands turned orange reddish. "We go to the same school, I've been watching him for a while. My name is Jae-Sook or at least that is what I go by in this country…"

**End Note:**

_Well that's the end of the first chapter, kind of just an intro but I hope you all like it. _

_*hyung – a term used by Korean men to address a man that is older than them. Literally means older brother. Often represents a close relationship. Can be compared to the Japanese word Senpai._

_Ex. "Takumi-hyung" "Jae-Sook-hyung"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

_Wow, I am so glad to see people are enjoying this fiction so far. There will be plenty more chapters to come I assure you! I think I want to update this story at least every Sunday. Of course if I have the time I'll update whenever but I will promise at least once a week every Sunday. _

* * *

Takumi let out a heavy sigh, "My legs…I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk again." The aftermath of their little great escape act had his muscles aching in pain. They had never been worked like that though Takumi didn't realize just what type of power he was tapping into.. They sat in a small corner cafe, Rin and himself. It seemed like going back to school would probably not happen today. Takumi cursed softly, and looked at his watch. He promised himself that he would at least make it to tutoring classes later that evening.

Normally he wouldn't make a big deal out of the whole ordeal. He wasn't the sort to be angry about going out of his way for others, but Rin had been taunting him ever since they stopped at the café. Well at least it felt like taunting and it made him wish he had just walked away. In light of trying to be positive, at least he could say Rin wasn't some trashy girl trying to take the opportunity to flirt with him. Rin was probably at least three or four years older than him anyway. She didn't tell him her age but she was a college student majoring in International Business and was here for some orientation into some program for the next spring semester. She only knew a little Korean from the looks of it, but had a cousin that lived in Mokpo. Apparently they were supposed to meet at the park but her cousin was late.

After they ordered some drinks and sat down the awkward conversations had begun. Rin started most of the topics and Takumi responded politely enough but chose not to get to deep into the conversation. He didn't like her choice of topics since they were either about; his family mainly his mom and dad, or super personal questions about himself like what was puberty like for him…if he ever had any strange cravings for food or any instinctual feelings.

Takumi was relieved when their drink numbers were called and Rin volunteered to go get both of theirs from the counter. The teen had very good control and it came naturally. His uncle had always said he might have gotten that from his dad because his mom was too much of an emotional time bomb to pass on any calm and collected features to him.

Rin giggled and patted the young male's shoulder, placing the drinks they ordered on the table. "But in any case thank you for helping me out in that mess."

"What kind of girl wanders around a foreign country without knowing the language or having someone who knows how to get around with her. Hmm, you could have caused me a lot of trouble." Takumi mumbled, taking a sip of his frozen lemonade.

Rin merely chuckled brought her own glass to her lips. "You know, if it was that much trouble for you, you could have let me be. I actually really didn't need your help." She decided to point out, "You're a strong one, but I am defiantly stronger than you."

"I doubt that. I'm not your average guy so I wouldn't doubt me if I were you." Rin's next words actually irritated Takumi.

"Oh, I don't doubt you at all. However, as you are now…you will accomplish so little of perhaps what could be your true destiny." Rin spoke slowly, wanting Takumi to soak in every word she spoke. And Takumi did. He let the words wrap around his mind and strangle him. As he was now? Takumi's keen blue eyes seemed to become clouded as he thought. He didn't really know what "as he was now" was suppose to mean.

"As I am now, is all that there will ever be to me Miss Rin-"

"Hehe, call me Rin-noona*" The young adult woman interrupted.

Takumi's brow twitched but he nodded, "Rin…noona… I am just a high school student. A teenager. The life I have…as I am now is all I want to think about. Besides that, I already have my future. I-I'm not like other kids my age. I am smart and talented; colleges will come to me before I go to them. College, then marriage, working…these are all the things my life will be made up of just lie everyone else."

When he put it like that, it actually made his life seem very meaningless and boring. Of course he had many good times and he sure he would in the future. He liked going to movies and the arcade with his friends or playing catch with Chang-Soon. But the way Rin was looking at him, no she was looking through him. She was looking through his content façade. She wasn't taking anything he said seriously.

"The life you are talking about leading and the way you think, it really will stifle your potential to fulfill your true destiny on this earth."

"Keh…destiny? Let alone my true destiny. Who are you to try and tell me about it. I really hate people who think they are so wise because they have a few years over me. I why do you ask and talk about such weird stuff. This isn't the type of conversation I really want to have with my own mother let alone a stranger."

"Its just don't you think that life as you are…is a bit of a hollow victory?" The Japanese beauty, Rin just smiled that smile again, eyes glistening with amusement as she watched Takumi shift in his seat and look away from her. She had to admit the kid was rather cute, and when he got older he'd be a beauty that would rival his father and mother she was sure of that. What lies under that human mask…it sent chills up her spine. Even without the youkai appearance he had many of Sesshomaru's features. His eyes were that fascinating blue color just as his mother's but the eyes were more narrow and cold almost void looking. If Takumi were to scowl or glare more he'd defiantly be a mini ice prince. But no, despite the misleading eyes his other features were soft and inviting. He had ebony colored hair that framed his face at the sides and stopped just an inch or to below the nape of his neck.

His uniform looked a tad to snug. As Rin observed him with every movement he made she could spot the areas where his muscles would soon begin to develop first on top of his already athletically toned body.

Takumi's eye twitched as he looked at the window, sipping his lemonade through it's straw. He could feel her eyes on him. An annoyed dog like growl surfaced from his throat almost making his choke. When he looked to Rin, she was just sitting calmly, conveniently looking the other way as if she hadn't heard anything making Takumi believe that the sound he thought he made was just imagined. But no it wasn't, and Rin defiantly took note of it.

Before Rin could say anything else to him an annoyingly high pitched cutesy voice wailed through the air. Takumi could only sigh as he felt a sudden weight against his arm.

"Eun-Chan…. you aren't in class?" Takumi asked his classmate and number one annoyance.

The young female shook her head; "Takumi-oppa* wasn't in class today so I didn't feel like going either. But I so happened to find you here."

It was somewhat true. Without Takumi in class to try and impress there was no point for the under achiever to waste her time in class, so as she was leaving school she had heard some gossip about Takumi wandering around town. She did a litter wandering, full out searching, of her own in order to find Takumi.

Eun-Chan as a fairly attractive girl Takumi wouldn't deny that. She had long curly brown hair, light brown eyes, fair skin, and petite at his age Takumi should have been all over her. Especially since the girl had been trying to get him to date her for the last year now. But every time she tried to advance on him his same excuse would be

"I'm sorry I don't think I can be the type of man that you want and deserve. Your love is something that should be given to someone that is capable of returning it ten fold."

It was the same cheesy line he used with every girl. He really just didn't have time for them. He always figured that when the right one came along it would be someone that he would get on his knees roll over and beg for without any hesitance.

He would never beg for Eun-Chan.

"Ne, Takumi-oppa…who is your friend." Eun-Chan asked, smiling sweetly but unable to sugar coat the disdain for the other female in her voice. Before Takumi could answer Rin rose her hands up in defense and just smirked, speaking although the young high school girl did not understand Japanese.

"No one you need to concern yourself with deary. Your dear Takumi was just doing me a favor by keeping my company. But looking at the time you two should really be back in school. Arigato Kumi-chan we will meet again." She said sweetly loving how flustered the high school girl got over the fact that she could not understand Rin's Japanese.

Takumi rolled his eyes, and stood up from his seat haughtily. "_Juay song hamnida*, annyeonghi kyeshipsio*__" He ended in Korean to be spiteful, yet still bowed polietly._

* * *

The poor high school boy was worn out. Not so much physically but mentally. The sun had already set in the sky as he exited the school building; finished with the tutoring sessions for the classes he missed. Takumi's stomach growled, and was cramping terribly. He felt like he hadn't eaten in days. He wasn't normally this hungry, in fact he usually ate like a damn bird but during lunch period he ate three whole trays of food and two candy bars and was still hungry after.

He didn't have the energy to ride his bike anymore for the day, so he just walked and wheeled the machinery next to him as he lazily trudged up the streets to his home. After leaving Rin at the restaurant he was forced to be near and actually listen to Eun-Chan's excessive babble over nothing. Normally he would just tune her out but she was being extra clingy and obnoxious. He could only guess that she felt threatened by Rin.

The girl was an absolutely useless thing to have around. And he didn't appreciate the fact that she kept trying to make him do things for her, as if she was hr boyfriend.

Takumi chose to push his thoughts about that girl aside in favor for Rin. Strange, she was but now he wished they had talked about more interesting and less personal things. Maybe a bit more about her. She was very attractive too. He noticed it after he was back in school and had time to think it over. She wasn't plain and under developed like most of the girls that bothered him in the school.

He liked that she wasn't like a damn board; instead she had an actual body. She filled out nicely with curves in all the right places and yet she had the toned body of a very active person. Active in sports maybe, he would know. She was tall, taller than him, which he was actually fine with. He did have some ideals for his perfect woman, and he did prefer being taller for obvious masculinity reasons, but Rin's height fit her perfectly so it wasn't something he would want to change on her. Her hair was actually kept short. He had an aesthetic respect for it. To many girls acted as if their hair was their defining point aka their life. Rin's brown shoulder length hair was refreshing, and the way she teased it to make it look as if she had just woken up was very cute. But what attracted Takumi most were her eyes. They had a lot of warmth to them that he had only every seen in his mother.

As he was wrapped up in his thoughts, moving from Rin onto the major events of the day he didn't notice how quickly he approached his house until he was already there. Dog House Ramen. The first floor was the restaurant and the second floor was where he and his mother lived. Smiling softly at the thought of seeing his mother's smiling face after a long hard day, Takumi pushed the sliding door open only to come face to face with his baseball captain.

"Jae-Sook hyung?"

"Good evening Takumi." The older boy nodded his head towards him and then brushed past him. The shop was empty and his mother was already cleaning things up.

"Umma*, are you closing early today?" Takumi asked curiously, setting his bag on one of the tables. Kagome looked up from the dishes and smiled brightly at her son nodding her head.

"Yes dear. I kind of felt like we both needed a break from our normal routines. You're so busy with high school now, and the shop is getting so popular. I feel like I don't see or hear a lot of you anymore." Kagome said softly, drying her hands on her apron before opening her arms for her boy.

Grinning, the young teen accepted Kagome's warmth and nuzzled into her embrace. "That was my baseball captain that just left? Has he been here long?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, he'd only been here for maybe a half hour. We talked a little." Lie.

Takumi eyed his mother wearily, a sixth sense nagging at the back of his mind. But he let it pass. "Let me help you close up shop then."

"No, no!" Kagome shook her head and ushered Takumi to sit down at the bar. "You've had a long day. You have to be starving. Eat first my son."

Kagome began laying out an assortment of food for her son. Unknown to him the meat she cooked were only half way cooked…

Today for Takumi the food smelled and tasted much more flavorful and fulling than usual.

Kagome watched Takumi carefully, both love and worry showing in her eyes. Takumi felt her eyes on him and when he looked up and blue eyes met Kagome reached out to caress his cheek softly. "My sweet, sweet little boy. Takumi," She murmured, "I'm sorry I can't make life better for you my little Takumi. I wish I could protect you from all the unfairness of life."

When his mother looked at him like that Takumi felt awkward. He chuckled weakly, and avoided her eyes. "Umma, you make it hard to eat well when you say things like that. You have made my life great. Don't act so strange anymore."

Kagome chuckled softly but nodded, "Alright, no more sappy stuff right?"

Takumi nodded eagerly, "Right."

Kagome moved around her small restaurant, wiping tables and collecting a few stray plates and trash. Takumi sighed, feeling awkward just watching her clean rather than getting up and helping her.

"Mother, wouldn't you like me to help you?" Takumi asked as he set his plate of beef down. He swirled around in the bar stood to look at her, "I've finished eating anyway."

Kagome shook her head. "Takumi how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Takumi spoke wearily, raising one thin curious brow.

Smiling at her son Kagome spoke, "See, you're at an age where all I would like you to do is enjoy your life. When I was that age, a lot of things beyond my control happened, and I suddenly wasn't able to do the things I wanted. It was a lot of responsibility, nothing I really regret because in the end I got you from it, but it makes me want for you to live a free life."

Takumi nodded, though he wanted to ask if she had thought he wasn't doing that now. At that moment the words Rin spoke earlier entered his thoughts. _"life as you are…is a bit of a hollow victory."_ Takumi clenched and unclenched his fist as he meditated on it. His success in life, that girl was assuming that it would be hollow. He would take pride in the life he planned to lead. But pride and happiness were two different things entirely. "Mother, I have some things to think about. I will go to sleep first." The teen spoke stiffly as he dragged his suddenly exhausted body up the stairs to where they lived.

* * *

Sighing as Takumi went upstairs, Kagome tilted her head and glanced over at the front door, "You can come in Shippo."

The baseball captain, Kang Jae-Sook entered the humble restaurant, closing and sealing the door behind him with kitsune magic to prevent any accidents from stumbling inside. Smirking playfully, the kitsune revealed his true form. No longer the little boy she once looked after, Shippo easily towered over her. Tears came to Kagome's eyes as she took in her adopted son's full glory. Warm green eyes looked back at her, and without of hint of awkwardness the grown youkai took his mother into his arms. He held her petite form tight as he spoke, "I wanted to do this earlier, so bad."

Kagome ran her hands through his hair. No longer did he keep it in that cute ponytail with the teal bow to hold it up. The back was cut short, ending at the nape of his neck while the front framed his now masculine face and brushed just past his shoulders. Shippo's markings had appeared too. She found out from Sesshomaru years ago that Shippo's breed of kitsune was no common one, and so he was bound to grow into his markings. He bore three gold stars on his forehead, two small ones and the middle a tad bit bigger, along with two teal strips one just under each of his eyes. He had more on his wrists that wrapped around to his forearms like bands.

Lastly, what made Kagome giggle was the fancy tail that brushed against her leg. It resembled an average fox's tail only the fur was a golden color that faded slightly white at the tips.

Her first son had grown up well. "Shippo, I…I missed you so much. I am sorry…so sorry to have left you like I did."

Kagome pulled away for a moment, cupping his face in his hands, searching his eyes for some sort of resentment or anger for her. But she found none. Shippo placed his hands over hers and just smiled. "It is okay mother. I understand why you did what you did. I knew one day I would see you again. I made sure to live to see this day. My little brother…he really is a cute one."

Kagome chuckled softly, "He is." She glanced to the side for a moment, "So Sesshomaru really raised you after I left."

Shippo nodded, "Yes he did, as if he were my biological father. I have to admit I wasn't expecting it. I was expecting him to kick me out as soon as he was sure you were gone for good. But that is why I say you should not feel regret for your actions mother. As a child I was sad but, I really did come to love Sesshomaru as a father."

At that, Kagome raised her brow. Shippo chuckled. "Between him and you, yes things were bad. And after Takumi was born…. and the argument, and then on top of that Sesshomaru not defending his own blood from the counsel." Shippo shook his head. Things would get emotional if he brought that up; they needed to stay quiet about it for now anyway. And plus he didn't want to open old wounds before Sesshomaru had his chance. "I am glad you did what you had to in order to save my little brother."

"After though, Sesshomaru went through a lot of pain. Inu youkai, Ookami youkai, and kitsune youkai are pretty similar when it comes to their mates and when they fail to protect them. It results in a lot of physical pain due to the rebellion of their beasts."

"So Sesshomaru was nice to you because he was in pain?"

"Well, yes sort of. Sesshomaru mated and had a baby. The number one priority of his beast was to protect that. And Sesshomaru didn't. So as a way of providing a temporary fix, I was a substitute. Well, me and Rin to help curb his instinct, and yet it came to the point where he was actually doing it because he cared for us."

"Rin? Is she still alive? How-"

"All that will be explained in time mother. What I want to tell you to night is that father has changed. A lot. Maybe not enough to be the typical sort of lover but he does show kindness now and is in an unexplainable way just different. He has been looking for you."

"Well why hasn't he come, I am sure you are helping him?" Kagome sighed, fearing the peace she tried to give her son was coming to an end.

Shippo sighed as well, "I am helping him. That is why I am here, attending school with Takumi in disguise. The truth is I haven't had contact with him in a year though. After I found you both…I began doubting if I should tell him. You know him; he hasn't changed certain parts of himself. No doubt if I had told him he would already be here trying to rule over everything. Takumi, really is a sweet kid. I was thinking about just protecting him from a far a little while longer…"

"But?"

"But, as I told you when I came earlier…his youkai blood is awakening. I can sense the sealing magic you are using on him and it won't work mother. Takumi is not a half demon like we all thought he would be. He has the blood of Inu, and that cannot be held in. He needs Sesshomaru to be there during this first change. Inu's are the only ones that can handle other inu's. His power is already leaking through…"

"I know…it has been leaking since he was young. I know he just thinks he an extra healthy guy, just blessed with gifts…"

"Hmm." Shippo rubbed the bridge of his nose. There were so many things to try and connect together. The only thing he knew he needed to do was help his younger brother. Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship was something only they could understand. He had been to naïve to understand back then.

Little did Shippo know that the problems between them did not start when Takumi was born, but before the two were even mated. Their problems are what actually caused them to mate. Sesshomaru was so aloof and random when he suddenly declared that he wanted his mate back…his partial youkai son back.

For the next hour Shippo and Kagome talked about small things, updating each other on what they had been doing and such till finally Shippo needed to take his leave.

"Tomorrow…I will contact him. I don't know when he will show up but if it brings you peace I will come back with him."

Kagome nodded, though she had so many more questions she wanted answered. In time she knew they would all come, so for now she just chose to worry about her son.

"Takumi…I can not deny that you will need your father soon. Forgive me because even I am not so sure sometimes how everything ended up this way. Sesshomaru…I don't know what to expect from him. Shippo said he has been making progress, but I am not so sure how much that really pertains to me…"

* * *

Takumi laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. A sense of doom creeping into him.

* * *

Shippo, back in his human guise, wandered until he found the small bar Rin had texted him to come to. He met her in the back, she already had two beers set out for him and was drinking on herself.

"Ah, so much trouble we have to go through right?" Rin whined as the kitsune sat down.

Shippo nodded, "You talked to him today right?"

Rin smiled sheepishly, "Yes, like I told you. I so happened to run into him. He's really quiet the stubborn one. But still he is very loveable."

"Rin…you really do look just like her." Shippo murmured, taking in the appearance of Rin's great times whatever amount of generation's granddaughter. Of all the ancestors Rin was closest to that Rin he had once called his sister.

**End Note:**

_So another chapter. Yes, it is supposed to still be a bit scrambled. I don't want everything revealed all at once hehehe. I will get more into Sesshomaru and Kagome a bit later. Along with Rin and Shippo. Takumi won't always be the center focus of all my chapters but since is an original character I wanted to make sure his personality was solid before adding a lot of anything else. More coming soon!_

_*oppa – like hyung but is used only by females addressing a male that is older than them that they have a close relationship with. Often times girls will use it as sort of a pet name for their boyfriends. _

_Ex. "Takumi-oppa"_

_*Juay song hamnida – Excuse me (or pardon me)_

_*Annyeonghi kyeshipsio- (formal) Goodbye_

*_Umma- Mom/Mother (trying to spell with English letters vary.)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

_As an introduction to this chapter I would like to say that this is where things get a bit more interesting. I will also be taking some of the focus off of Takumi in this one, and more so on Kagome and Sesshomaru. You'll also see more of the duet of Shippo and Rin…among other things as well. Enjoy._

* * *

"I didn't really let Takumi-kun know to much about me. Heh, I must have annoyed him though." The twenty one year old law student giggled. Shippo rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You did that thing with the questions didn't you?" He murmured, lifting his beer bottle to his lips. "That thing I told you not to do."

Shippo knew how the girl was. He liked to call her a brain ninja on the account that she really knew how to stump you. The things that came out of Rin's mouth were wise beyond her years. But Shippo knew that Takumi was young and also a boy… at that age you don't really want to hear what others have to say about your personal life. It's the age where you know all and everyone around you is just stupid. "You will push him away if you come at him with only your philosophies Rin."

The young female shrugged his shoulders. "I don't like stubborn small minded boys. So if I so happen to feel compelled to school him I will."

Shippo scoffed, "It's not like you're that much older than him you know, you're still a child yourself."

Rin waved him off, "In any case you had enough time to get in contact with your mother right?" When Shippo nodded she continued speaking. "So, how did she take it? Hearing the news that her mate is trying to reach her after all these years."

Before answering Shippo sighed, waving for the waitress to bring them some more alcohol. "She was calm about it, I suppose that was just a façade to keep Takumi from sensing anything. She knows that his youkai is surfacing; she won't deny that Sesshomaru will have to come back into her life to help their son. But as for Sesshomaru coming back and trying to be her mate…she didn't show any sort of emotion towards it."

"I see."

"You know as a kit I was not stupid or blind to mother and father's relationship. I knew they had troubles. It is easy for youkai and human couples to fall in love but when it comes to values, morals, instincts…ah maybe if mother and father had had a stronger connection before actually mating."

"So pretty much their loved was snuffed out by differences." Rin spoke, trying to come to a stable conclusion.

Shrugging, Shippo elaborated. "Not only that… Takumi was one proving ground they could not overcome. Everyone assumed the boy would be only hanyou. And so it caused a huge mess. The youkai counsel of the Western territory, which is as you know where we hail from, were always feuding over my parent's mating. Whether it was accepted was still up in the air when Takumi was born. The concern was Takumi being the heir the Western Lands."

"But, half youkai have proven themselves over the years. They are feared and respected just as full-blooded youkai. And not to mention Takumi is half Inu youkai, that would automatically put him in his own class as a hanyou." Rin argued.

Shippo shook his head, "That is the way people think now, but back then hanyou were considered weak and even lower than humans in ranking. The West was concerned with being over taken because of a weak leader. In the most personal case, they didn't even want Takumi to be born. There were two attacks on Takumi after his birth where Sesshomaru saved him the first, but the second he watched from the sidelines as my mother fought for Takumi…"

"Sesshomaru-sama… did not lift a finger to save his own son?" Rin murmured, "It's hard to believe since I only know him as he is now. Not to say his is ultra compassionate or sympathetic to anything. Just he is more…what's the word Shippo…"

"Open minded." Shippo supplied. "Yes, his personality hasn't evolved much but much of his values have changed with time as humans slowly began to come into power. I am afraid I exaggerated his change a bit too much to mother… but his open mindedness is a big deal. Takumi will be the heir to the West. It seems father will go to any lengths to see to that."

Shippo had spent almost a hundred years trying to track his mother's family down. He made sure to stay safely away as the family line continued through the years. He only lost them when Kagome had her first encounter at the well sending her into the past. He figured it was better to distance himself so she could let everything that was suppose to happen, happen. However when she up and left with Takumi for Korea it threw him off for a few years. He was late on the day he was suppose to confront her at the well with Takumi right after she left the feudal era for good. He regretted that for years as he spent all that time thinking she was still in Japan, till one day a good ally tipped him off on spotting her in Korea.

After coming to Korea under the name Kang Jae-Sook, he decided to just watch over them for a while. Takumi was around nine then, and he just didn't have the type of heart to throw him back into all that controversy at such a young age. Granted he slowly stopped contacting Sesshomaru and the only person he had to connect him to that world was Rin.

Rin seemed more like the reincarnation of the Rin Sesshomaru almost adopted back in that era. He chose not to in order to protect her. With Kagome the nobles were already ready to kill her, he didn't want Rin to live the same fate. Rin ended up marrying a human, and Sesshomaru vowed to always watch over and protect her family. So the Takahashi's became a very long line of human servants to the Western lord. Even know that the old life has died out they still work under him, in the companies and such Sesshomaru founded. Shippo had been surprised when Rin's parents decided to name her, it became fitting that she was named such though. Sesshomaru had approved much more than he had let on, and Shippo could tell that of all the Takahashi's Rin was his favorite and most trusted. Rin's parents died when she was about ten in a car wreck, since then Sesshomaru had willing been going above and beyond to raise and protect the girl as his own. In a since it felt like a repeat of what happened with the Rin of the feudal era.

The other reason he had not contacted Sesshomaru was because of Inuyasha. Nobody had known that the hanyou had found his own way to Kagome. They just assumed that he was being stubborn and lost contact with the family. Sadly though, his own way caused him a lot of grief. Inuyasha had been in Hiroshima on that one day… Shippo would never forget the hanyou's last words to him.

_"World War II was one hell of a fight. Sadly I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Inuyasha sighed. Kagome and Takumi were out grocery shopping, and Shippo was sitting on the porch with him. _

_"Are you really going to die like this Inuyasha? Leukemia? You're a youkai…" Shippo muttered, obviously more hurt than Inuyasha was about his own death. The famous hanyou just chuckled graciously. _

_"Half youkai, half human…I am a hanyou Shippo. So I guess that means that I can't ever be as durable as a full youkai. When those bombs went off back then, I knew they were something my body would not be able to take. I still lived many years even with this disease, and I guess that this was as much as my youkai blood could do for me. You shouldn't feel bad for me though. I ain't done nothing I regret." _

_Shippo choked up at that point, wanting badly to not let his tears show. Inuyasha was his uncle since Sesshomaru adopted him but even before that Inuyasha was like a brother to him. Inuyasha smirked, patting his friend shoulder, "Don't be such a sappy runt. You have your mom and a little brother to watch over…however promise me one thing."_

_"W-what is it Inubaka." Shippo sniffled, wipping his tears away roughly. _

_Inuyasha sighed, "Don't tell Sesshomaru about Kagome for a few more years. She has tried really hard to give the boy a peaceful life. Even when she knows that one day the past will catch up to her. I am sorry, I do have one thing I regret…I wish I had mated Kagome. Takumi would be my son and he wouldn't go through the kind of things he will go through. I know my bastard half brother will come barging into their lives one day and turn their worlds upside down." _

_"Sure he will. He wants his family back Inuyasha." Shippo started. Inuyasha growled angrily. _

_"A man can't burn the bridge between him and his family and then expect to be able to cross it to get back to them Shippo. You may sympathize with him because you were with him all those years to see his changes and hear him out. Well I sympathize with Takumi and Kagome because I was here with her as she cried, as she worried about raising her child by herself and I Sesshomaru would come back to finish what those damn nobles started. I watch Takumi long for a father, while in the back of my head I think about how he was going to let those royal ass wipes kill him because of close-minded stereotypes and hate. Shippo if my brother really has changed, then let Takumi and Kagome decide on their own to go back to them. I know I won't get the chance to face that ass again before I die…so don't you dare let him take advantage of what he tried to throw out."_

_Reluctantly Shippo nodded. The line was becoming blurry and he wasn't sure whose side he should be on. He decided to just worry about it later after his family reunited. _

_"Oh and one more thing. I am afraid that I will still cause a bit of trouble for you guys even after I die. I hope you all will accept it as it is and take care of it for me. Tetsaiga should answer your questions."_

Shippo swallowed a half a bottle of beer in one go after thinking back to that day. He wished he had been able to attend Inuyasha's burial properly.

Rin watched as the emotions passed over Shippo's face as he became lost in his memories. She couldn't help but feel a bit lost about a lot of what was going on since she was not there five hundred years ago when this started. The sound of her cell phone brought her out of her own thoughts. Looking at the caller ID, she quickly motioned to Shippo to pay attention and listen in.

"Moshi, moshi….Ah Sesshomaru-sama! Yes, I made it safely to Korea….what? ….you're looking right at us."

Shippo's eyes widened as he moved quickly make an exit out of the bar through the side entrance. Once he made it out the door, he barely made it two steps farther before he was pinned up against the brick wall of the building by his collar. Rin stumbled out of the bar soon after, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru stood in all his angered glory, pinning his adopted son under his icy glare. Rin and her trips to Korea…he had begun to get suspicious. He knew she really was their for school as he could not detect any lies when she told him, however she always wavered when he asked her anything else about her trips. Initially he was beginning to think she was seeing some boy and he brought it upon himself to check up on things. What he didn't expect was to find Shippo there. After all contact with him had been lost for some time. What he also didn't expect was to see that he had already located his mate and son and did not inform him of it. This entire day, he had followed the kitsune…watching him interact with them….

"Son, have I not raised you with pride and dignity? Why do you betray my trust. And the same for your Rin. Why?" He spoke softly, but both the kitsune and the young human knew not to take the tone lightly Sesshomaru was beyond pissed.

H had been waiting for years…hundreds of years, and two of the people he trusted most in this world were playing games with him. If he had been his old self he would have killed them both, if he had even been half of his old self he would have at least punished them to whippings. But as he was now, Sesshomaru could only glare at them and await a decent answer.

"Father please," Shippo struggled against the powerful daiyoukai's hold. "Give us a chance to explain. Let us all go some place quiet."

Sesshomaru stood in place, not prepared to move at all. "Speak now, or you will be punished. I do not like lies. Especially when the lies come from people I had deemed trustworthy and loyal. I took care and helped to raise the both of you carefully. I promised to make sure neither of you fall, and when all I ask in return is for you to help me regain what I have lost you sit there and play games and lie to me. You Shippo even tried to break ties with me in order to hide them more from me."

"No! You're wrong father…. I have not betrayed you. I only had sympathy for my mother who was trying so hard to give her son a peaceful life. I was going to contact you tomorrow that I have found him because his youkai is starting to unleash itself and he is going to need you. Even so father I have not meant to break ties with you. I know what this means to you, but if mother wasn't ready then I didn't want to force anything on her." Shippo choked out as Sesshomaru, in his state of fury, began squeezing his throat.

Rin looked on in shame, "I too, Sesshomaru-sama, am sorry. I have kept contact with Shippo behind your back, but for the same reasons he had I could not tell you of his discovery." She came up to Sesshomaru quickly, grabbing his arm. Something that would have also resulted in her death had this been five hundred years ago. "Sesshomaru-sama you're hurting him!"

Sesshomaru growled and dropped Shippo, watching as the boy slumped to the ground with Rin on her knees aiding to him. "I will see her tonight…"

"No!" Shippo wheezed out. "I had already told her I would contact you in the morning and that you would be coming tomorrow. Give her, her time to gather her thoughts so that tomorrow you to may speak honestly and openly with everything you wish to address in mind."

Sesshomaru looked back at his adopted son, and the girl who was like a daughter to him. He looked at the marks he left around Shippo's neck, a bit of his skin looking burned from a bit of Sesshomaru's poison seeping onto him. Still the boy, and yes he was still very young to Sesshomaru and to the youkai community, gathered himself and stood proudly defending his sentiment. "So be it, we shall return to my hotel for the night."

Rin bowed respectfully, "I can't though, I would love to stay with you Sessh-sama, but my university advisors require me to be back at the dorm we are staying at in 30 minutes."

Sesshomaru nodded, approving her leave. Despite everything he just did, she ran up and hugged him cutely before prancing off in the direction of her current residence. Shippo looked to his adopted father, speaking softly, and "Father…"

"Escort Rin." Sesshomaru cut off gruffly.

Shippo held back from sighing, and bowed lowly before running to catch up with Rin. Sesshomaru was still upset with him.

The man stood solemnly, looking up at the half moon. "My mate, my son…I will be with you soon."

* * *

Kagome woke up to the sound of Takumi running through the halls and all around the house. Yawning, she lazily pulled herself out of bed and went to see what was wrong with him, since his aura seemed a bit panicked. "Mother! Why didn't you wake me up?" He yelled as he slid from the kitchen to the laundry room looking for his uniform.

Kagome yawned, coming out of her room fully taking her time to walk past the flustered teen. She watched him, completely amused as he stumbled around the house looking for this and that. It wasn't till she sat down with a cup of tea, and Takumi was ready to head out the door that she told him, "You know today is Saturday right?"

Takumi spun around in an instant glaring at the woman, "Really mother, really?" He sighed, tossing his school bag back into the mysterious corner of the beyond he barely managed to find it from last time. Kagome set out another cup of tea for Takumi as he sat down at the table with her. Frankly he was relieved, even if the news was it being the weekend was dropped onto him in the most annoying way his mother knew how to do it.

"Mm, so do you want me to help out in the shop today? Any deliveries you want me to take?" Takumi asked as he slouched over the table. Kagome laughed softly and ruffled his hair. "Yes, I do need you to take something for me but its not a delivery per say. I want you to take some books to Mrs. Song for me. She is part of the committee for the new library they are opening and I thought it would be nice to donate some books."

"Oh, okay then."

"After that there isn't much else to do, I don't think I'm going to open up shop today." Kagome told her son. She ignored the shocked face he made and just stretched happily. "Its nice to take a break every once and a while you know. And on top of that we might…we might be having a visitor later today Takumi."

"Are you insane mother, we can't close shop for a whole day."

"Takumi Inu Higurashi!"

The boy flinched at the call of his full name and he bowed his head apologetically. "I am sorry mother but can we afford a whole day of no business? If you're tired you can just let me run the shop for the day…"

Kagome sighed, and then smiled warmly like she always did. "Takumi, if we couldn't afford it I wouldn't do this now would I? Now, go on and take those books for me, and here is some money, get something to eat for yourself on your way back."

In about an hour Takumi was dressed in some street clothes and out the door. Stretching his arms over his head he stretched tiredly as he walked down the steps to the main floor. He looked around the little restaurant and sighed, slipping out the front door being sure to lock it behind him. He unlocked his bike from the bike rack next to the restaurant house. As he did this, he felt awkward. That sort of awkwardness most people felt when if felt like someone was near you staring. The teen turned slowly, looking over his shoulder, but the streets of Mokpo were mostly empty.

Shrugging it off the teen got on his bike and after looking around one more time, began peddling in the direction of Mrs. Song's place.

* * *

Golden eyes watched at the young prince rode down the street. He noted how the boy looked so much like his mother, without worries and at peace with his life so far. Sesshomaru sighed, "That was him correct."

Shippo didn't know why Sesshomaru was asking him when he already knew it was. "Yes, father that is him."

"What is his name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Takumi Inu Higurashi."

The daiyoukai smirked, "So she still went with the name I wanted to give him." He said truly delighted in the fact.

"Yes, it was a nice name. I loved it when you suggested it, I still do."

Father and first son looked towards the house, following the voice. Shippo looked apologetic, "Morning mother." He spoke, "Father is here."

Sesshomaru and looked at Kagome, and Kagome back at him, and as Shippo looked between the two he couldn't tell what they were thinking or how they were feeling. "You look interesting Sesshomaru." She said, taking note of his black hair that was tied back into a low ponytail and his light brown eyes. It wasn't something she wanted to admit but he looked good even as a human.

"Unfortunately, the old days are gone and I am forced to blend in with this human society." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

Silenced rained for a few more moments before Shippo's stomach groaned. The kitsune chuckled weakly. Kagome sighed, "Alright, everyone inside. I closed shop for the day so feel free to be…yourselves."

Both Sesshomaru and Shippo took her up on that offer as they entered her home. Almost immediately they both dropped their human guises. Kagome's heart skipped a beat looking at Sesshomaru. He hadn't changed a bit, if anything he just had a more mature air about him than he did back then. Kagome's brief amazement didn't go unnoticed as Sesshomaru had to force away the need to make a comment about it. "Mate…. I wish for you to return with me along with our son." Sesshomaru spoke.

"At least you cut to the point." Kagome mumbled, "As always."

Other than that the woman didn't respond right away, instead she went about fixing a plate of food for Shippo. Sighing softly as she thought about the best way to answer him. There entire relationship had no foundation. They had only begun seeing each other after Rin came to live in the village with Kaede. He visited often, to bring things for Rin and to assure the girl that he was not abandoning her.

It was once when Inuyasha was away with Miroku to do an exorcism in a neighboring village when a small tribe of boar youkai attacked them. Even if it was just a small tribe, the boar youkai weren't something to scoff at and the village only had her, the pregnant Sango, and the old priestess to protect it. In the end it really just came down to Kagome. She could remember running through the forest leading the boar youkai away from the village with false talk of the shikon no tama. Those were the early days after defeating Naraku and getting rid of the jewel, news about it being gone traveled very slowly.

She led them away till she came to a cliff. Unable to run anymore, she turned ready to fight them as best as she could reading her bow with her first arrow. She stood, and waited, and waited, and waited. Boar youkai weren't the fastest but they should have caught up quick enough. She was only human. A moment later he stepped out of the tree line, looking bored and interested.

_"Did you really expect to be able to take them all on yourself, stupid miko?" He mocked._

_Kagome bit her lip, obviously flustered but replied back, "At least I was willing to sacrifice myself for my village. Even if that's all I could do, to give them a few extra moments to escape then it would be worth it." _

_"How foolish. If all you can do is sacrifice yourself, you're not really protecting anything or anyone."_

_"OH! Like you know so much about protecting." Kagome huffed, "Then please tell me Sesshomaru, do you have someone to protect?"_

_"Hn." They stood their, staring each other down for a few moments before Sango and Rin came flying down to them on Kirara. Sango jogged up to Kagome, the person she felt was like a little sister to her, immediately checking for any signs of injury. Rin came to Sesshomaru, asking him questions at a mile a minute._

_Everything fell on deaf ears as the two just continued to glare at each other. The words that Sesshomaru's father spoke, and now this woman dare throw them at him, circling in his mind. _

_Later that evening the miko came to the daiyoukai, asking to train under him because she was the one that had someone to protect. At the time it was mainly Shippo. He accepted. Even if it was just to torture her for a few weeks before she quit, he accepted. _

Someone to protect. Sesshomaru now had many people to protect, if only they let him.

"Sesshomaru, do you really expect me to just come back after what you did….or rather after what you didn't do?" Kagome started as she placed Shippo's food down on the table. The kitsune took this as an appropriate time to sit far away from them and pretend he wasn't here.

"You were willing to let those nobles kill our son, and me because of who we are. And that isn't even the beginning of the problems I had with you Sesshomaru. I also can't be with someone who says he loves me to my face and then when we are around others he acts ashamed or as if I don't exist."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I will admit, I was foolish then. But I assure you I would not have let them kill you…"

"But you would have let them kill Takumi?" When Sesshomaru didn't answer, Kagome felt her miko powers rising. Even if it was just a little, Shippo yelped as her powers brushed against his skin shocking him much like electricity. Sesshomaru growled, not liking the powers that tried to dominate him he unleashed a bit of his own ki in attempts to suppress her.

Poor Shippo was nearly suffocating as the two faced off. "If Woo-Bin hadn't been there to help us…."

Sesshomaru let out a snarl at the mention of that name. "Woo-Bin this, Woo-Bin that…. Ugh that disgusting name is all I ever heard."

"Can I help it if he was there every time you were supposed to be?"

Woo-Bin was one of the nobles of the west. He was indeed a foreigner, Korean at that who traveled to Japan to live away from his oppressive father. He started at as a mere servant in the house of a noble, eventually earning the trust of the master of the house who chose to make him his successor since he had no heirs of his own. He was always on Kagome's side, and it was obvious he was in love with her. When the nobles sent people after her and her son, he was there to protect them and helped her escape through the well. She could only have wondered what happened to him after that day.

"Hn, I'm sure you ran away to Korea in hopes of running into him. Weren't you?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"So what I if was, Sesshomaru? I would have rather been mated to him than your selfish, two-faced, arrogant ass. The only reason I'm not trying to purify your ass right now is because Takumi needs you and I swear after everything is said and done you will have nothing to do with him."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, and lunged forward grabbing the woman by her shoulders and slamming her against the wall. "That boy is their heir to my lands. He is the prince and next Lord of the land. He is my son, with my blood in him…you will not take him from me again." He growled, eyes starting to bleed red. At this point Shippo was on his feet, trying to get closer to the pair but the weight of their power was keeping him back.

"Your son? Your son! You threw away that claim long ago when you left him to die! As I recall you weren't willing to make him your heir before, or even raise him to be a damn dishwasher in the palace. He may have your blood, but he also has mine Sesshomaru, and unless he chooses so he will have nothing more to do with you. You don't love me, and you don't love him. Your just collecting what you think belongs to you like you deserve us."

"Mother! Father! Control yourselves. You are both anger and both very hurt, I know, but you're going to tear the whole house apart if you keep this up!" The house was old, and the power these two strong beings held would tear it apart like a whirlwind. "And if you both stop this, I'm sure you'd be able to sense Takumi coming close!"

Shippo's desperate yells feel on deaf ears, as the two continued to go back and forth. It was just like when he was a kit, and they fought. He didn't want this to be Takumi's first impression of his family, but it looked like it couldn't be helped.

* * *

Takumi stopped at a yakisoba stall on his way back. The teen yawned softly as he sat at the bar waiting for his meal to be

cooked when a familiar voice bounced inside his ear.

"Hey there Kumi-chan." Rin giggled, watching as the teen gave her a blank stare before rolling his eyes and looking elsewhere. "Aw, that isn't a nice way to greet your noona*"

"We aren't even close, what am I calling you noona for?" Takumi grumbled, as his dish was set in front of him.

Rin just smirked and waved to the cook, "I'll have what Kumi-chan is having." She spoke in some Korean, the cook looked a little confused but nodded. Rin looked to Takumi, "Did I not speak it right?" She asked in Japanese.

Takumi sighed, "You're speaking in another dialect of Korean. Seoul dialect. In Mokpo the Korean is spoken a bit differently. Its like Japanese, you know how they speak in Okinawa."

Rin nodded in understanding. "Oh I see."

"If you knew Korean why didn't you use it yesterday with those guys?" Takumi asked, as he stirred his meal with his chopsticks.

"Well I wasn't really given a chance to because you saved me." She with a smile. Her food was placed in front of her and they began to eat together. "When they started my first instinct was to yell in Japanese because it is my native tongue."

"I suppose that makes since."

"You like Japanese food Kumi-chan?"

"I am eating yakisoba aren't I?"

"I mean other than yakisoba…"

"I am Japanese so yes I like Japanese food. And before you ask yes I still like Korean food better. I grew up here, and its what I used to eating other than the times where my mom makes a huge Japanese feast."

Rin smiled, brining her hand up to pet the boy's head. The way her fingers trailed through his dark tresses made him warm. Rin found it odd when Takumi didn't complain, she was sure he would. She let her hand trail down, brushing behind his ear and coming to caress his cheek gently before letting her hand fall.

"You hair is so soft, like fur but even softer somehow." She spoke. As she ate, Takumi was staring at her. It was much like the other day only the roles were switched and it seemed like Takumi was looking through her.

Rin laughed softly, "Ano, is this payback for yesterday… you really are –"

"Saranghae*"

Rin spat her yakisoba back into her bowl, nearly choking when she heard the boy speak. "W-what?"

"I love you. _Saranghae._"

"You're a funny one you know that." She chuckled weakly, hoping that this was a weird joke the boy was playing. But the look in his eyes told her that he was completely serious. "I was sure that you well hated me. I don't thin I gave you a valid reason to love me." Rin spoke seriously. She liked messing with Takumi, she thought he was a cute kid. She thought of Sesshomaru as her dad and Shippo as her brother…she thought with the way things worked out Takumi would be like a little brother.

"Takumi, I don't love you back. Don't be silly there are plenty of girls your own age…no there are plenty of other girls in general…."

Takumi growled. He noticed the noise he made but didn't car about how canine it sounded, "I love you." He said stubbornly. "I do not care for other girls. I would not get on my knees and beg for another girl."

"And you would for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Takumi closed his eyes for a moment, thinking hard about why. True he didn't know much about her other than that in a short period of time he noticed a lot of the qualities he found in her he found in his mom. She was his ideal. Opinionated, independent, there was a certain air around her that demanded respect, not to mention she was beautiful.

"Instinct. You are the one for me." Takumi answered finally, opening his determined now amber colored eyes.

"Hm, well I hate to break your heart but you are not my type. You would make a cute younger brother, or even a pet dog."

"If I were a dog you would keep me by your side?"

"Honestly speaking sure, maybe if you were cute….but I mean…" Takumi's next actions shut her up. The boy was on his knees in front of her, panting softly.

"Arf!" He yelped. Rin looked mortified. She hadn't meant for him to do this. Oh if only the boy knew the horrible, horrible irony in this. Oh what would Sesshomaru-sama say if he found out she turned the Inu youkai prince into a domestic breed….

She held her hand out to him, to help him up "Takumi stop this and get up."

Takumi merely put his hand in hers, as if it were a paw…as if she commended him to shake hands. "Arf!" He said again, he actually had a horrible dog impression that was sad because if he wanted to he really could sound like the real thing.

"Rin noona, I will be your pet until you fall for me…" He spoke with a smirk.

The pair was soon riding down the streets on Takumi's bike. Rin looked like she was in a daze as Takumi pushed himself to peddle as fast as he could to get home. It didn't take much to convince Rin to come with him; she was a bit to stunned to argue.

As they approached his home though, both of them sensed an insane amount of power coming from inside. Rin was trained and experienced with these sorts of things, she knew one of those powers was Sesshomaru and the other she assumed was his mate. Takumi on the other hand felt they were familiar- only because they were his parents and his instincts told him they were in a since safe- but was to worried about his mother to process anymore. He halted the bike and hoped off dashing to the door quickly.

"Takumi wait!" Rin called, but it was too late.

Takumi had already slammed the door open. "Mother!"

And that was how Takumi's first time seeing his father looked. Pinning his mother up against the wall, snarling like a beast. His blood red eyes fell on him and Takumi…

…swore this man would never be his father.

**End Note:**

_Aw man what a long chapter. You guys tell me what you think about it, and review okay! And I do want to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. Your comments make me update faster. More Sesshomaru and Kagome in the next chapter. More about the past in the next chapter too! Sorry I killed off Inuyasha, he won't be forgotten in this story. I promise. _

_*Noona- a term used by a younger male to address and older female they are close to. Literally means older sister. Can be used as a pet name like Oppa. _

_Ex. "Rin-noona"_

_*Saranghae- I love you_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

_This story is more popular that I thought it would be, and we're only on chapter four! I am so happy. Thank you to all who subscribe to this story, add it to your alerts, review, and such. It keeps me motivated! I really didn't think this story would be that popular…._

**_Warning! This Chapter is what I consider to be a filler chapter...you know like a filler episode in an anime...still I promise you it is entertaining. But I thought I'd throw in a heads up._**

* * *

Not knowing what else to do while feeling lost, confused and almost jaded, Takumi locked himself in his room. Or at least he tried to. His oddly placed room was always his safe haven. The first floor of their home was turned into the restaurant. The second was where they lived and his mom's room was there, but between the roof and the second room were a flight of stairs made up of maybe six steps that lead to a space the construction works seemed to forget to do something with. This was Takumi's room for the last three years. It was almost as big as the master bedroom (his mom's room) and as of last year there was a bathroom located in it as well as a small fridge under the computer desk.

Fluorescent lights lit up Takumi's room. Though there were two parallel lines of four running across the ceiling they weren't very bright. They kind of just let off a dim bluish glow. Shippo sighed softly taking his time to maneuver around the boy's room. It wasn't messy just clustered. Takumi's bed was on the opposite wall of were they entered, but there was a giant office desk planted in the middle of the room with three computer monitors on it. Two of the three seemed to be functioning while the other was taken apart. A large bookshelf took up the wall to the left of the desk, and on the adjacent wall was yet another bookshelf. Then of course the boy still had books on the ground stacked at least two feet into the air. His dresser just seemed to be thrown into the room and the TV was planted on the floor on the right of the desk. Two filing cabinets were wedged between the wall and the end of Takumi's bed and at the top of the bed was nothing. That was because if there was it would block the door to the roof, which is where Takumi went with Rin following after him.

Shippo blinked, noticing that during the time it took to take in Takumi's room said teen and Rin had already moved through and left him behind. Sighing the kitsune shook his head. He didn't really know how to approach Takumi as himself. Tail swinging lazily as he browsed Takumi's bookshelves, Shippo thought of that first time in the library at school when he first spoke to Takumi as Jae-Sook. "What an odd collection of books." Shippo chuckled.

Pride and Prejudice, The Art of War, War and Peace, MacBeth, Hamlet, A Collection of Edgar Allen Poe…. "He likes English literature." Shippo said with a smirk. "And philosophy so it seems" He added wanting now more than ever for them to be close brothers so he could steal some of his books.

Moving from the literature, Shippo being the curious kitsune he always has been he took it upon himself to take a glance at the contents of his younger brother's filing cabinet. His interest sparked when he found the bottom two drawers were locked. Inserting one clawed finger into the keyhole of the bottom drawer first he easily popped the lock. What sort of kitsune would he be if he couldn't undo such a simple method of prevention?

"This kid here…" He scoffed, rolling his eyes as the two bottles of alcohol. There was a half bottle of vodka and a full bottle of bourbon to be precise. Kagome must have no reason to distrust her son, which had to be the only reason Takumi could get away with drinking in her house at such a young age. "Lucky him, Sesshomaru made a damn mess of my room every week searching for stuff to punish me for."

Shippo was going to be a cool brother though, and as long as Takumi let him join in he would rat him out. Closing and fixing the lock back on the draw Shippo moved to the one above it. It was filled with neatly organized unlabeled cassettes. Shippo raised an orange brow and closed the drawer back. He didn't have anything to play the tapes with anyway, but he could only wonder why he would bother to lock up such useless stuff. Shaking his head he moved to the desk, sitting down on the chair as he moved through those drawers to. It was wrong, it was an invasion of privacy but he needed something, just anything that he could use to help form a bond with his brother. He couldn't use what he knew as Jae-Sook…it was bring up to many question as how he knew what he did. It was probably to soon to tell the boy that he'd been stalking him the last couple of years under the guise of his soccer captain. And truthfully Shippo did not want to lose that small bond he had with Takumi. Should the teen not accept him as he was than he'd have to watch him afar as the human Jae-Sook. Shippo sighed. Their mom and dad really didn't do a good job of confronting one another…let alone introducing him.

_Takumi stumbled over to the daiyoukai, wedging himself in between him and his mom. Though an unnatural fear shook the boy's body he looked into the man's eyes. As Sesshomaru's red eyes stared him down the daiyoukai seemed to gain a bit more control realizing who he was baring his fangs at. **'His son, he could not harm his son, nor his mate. His pack.'** As dangerous and wild as Sesshomaru could be during the rare times he lost control, he would always be instinct driven. And it was his instincts that recognized pack and blood. Always._

_Kagome on the other hand dropped her guard as soon as she sensed her son's building yoki. She did not want to provoke him with her miko abilities causing him to lash out at those around him, nor did she wish to harm him with her powers as a result. "Takumi." She said softly, grabbing hold of his shoulders and trying to move the teen behind her only to find that she couldn't budge him. He was physically stronger than her, and stood his ground in front of the man he didn't know. "Takumi, its okay son." She cooed softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him to her chest protectively. _

_"What the hell kind of monster is this?" Takumi snarled. Able to finally take Sesshomaru's appearance in after the man calmed and stepped back. He would have just thought Sesshomaru was some weirdo drag queen but that power he felt, pressing down on his whole body… it was both terrifying yet familiar…and somewhat welcome. _

_"Watch your tongue boy." Sesshomaru barked, once again moving forward invading the mother and son's personal space. He pried Kagome's hands off of Takumi and lightly shoved her in Shippo's direction knowing the kitsune would keep her out of his way for the moment._

_Takumi felt his heart drop as Sesshomaru towered over him. It wasn't even that Takumi was super short, but more like Sesshomaru was just extra tall. "Do you know who I am?"_

_"What?" Takumi breathed, so caught up with just looking at the man and fearful of what he might do. _

_"Do not make me repeat myself."_

_Takumi shook his head quickly. "No…am I supposed to." _

_Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "You have never mentioned me?" _

_Kagome looked away. "Why would I? He probably thinks your dead…. why would I hurt him with unnecessary details? I never thought you would come back for us." _

_Sesshomaru nodded, he wasn't happy with her answer but he could not blame her. And after his childish outburst he didn't feel he had any right to criticize her. The inu daiyoukai turned his gaze back to Takumi. The young boy's features were so soft and clean. He could tell the boy lived a good life free of hardships and worry. "Kagome. You raised him well. Please allow me to help to continue to raise him in such a way." _

_Shippo rolled his eyes, "That's what ya should' a said in the first damn place." He muttered leaning his head on Kagome's shoulder as he held her in place. The kitsune breathed in her scent and sighed. He wanted his real reunion with his long lost mother to be real soon. Actually he wanted everything to be real soon. He'd waited so many years to just have a happy family life. He didn't want to mate yet…not before he knew what true family and pack was. _

_Kagome didn't fight Shippo. She leaned into him instead. What was she supposed to do? Sesshomaru was here, Takumi had already seen him and to much was said for it to be taken back now. She found comfort in Shippo. Sesshomaru, though she wouldn't voice it now, seemed to have raised Shippo wonderfully as he son. It gave her some hope that she might be able to trust Sesshomaru enough to have him help Takumi but nothing more than that. She promised herself and she promised Takumi that. Her eyes watched her little boy with worry. She had so much to tell him. She felt horrible. _

_Takumi felt a shift, almost lie a pull in his mother's direction. He glanced over her, catching her eyes filled with worry and something he could only describe as regret. He turned back to Sesshomaru who was silent. It was pissing Takumi off. Everything was making him angry, he didn't like not knowing what everyone else seemed to know…._

_"Who the fuck are you?" The teen finally snapped. _

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him, the boy had such a mouth. "I am your father." Sesshomaru lifted his finger to Kagome, Rin, … and Shippo. "That is your older brother. Your mother is my mate. Rin is my ward."_

Shippo would have liked to think that Takumi was just so upset about Sesshomaru and Kagome to be excited to have an older brother…but he knew Takumi probably hated that just as much as everything else. Shippo would really need to have a one on one with Sesshomaru about his people skills. Despite everything else he still hadn't changed in that aspect. It was acceptable for hundreds of years though, so Shippo was fine with dealing with it. However in recent years, respect for those with age, power, and well more power have dwindled. Shippo doubted Takumi would respond to a 'holier than thou' dad. Plus Shippo also doubted Kagome would allow him to be so cut throat.

Once the draw was open Shippo found that it was more cassette tapes. There was less in this draw than the other and this one held an old fashioned tape recorder in it. Before taking the recorder out of the drawer, Shippo listened to make sure neither Takumi or Rin were coming back before popping a random take into the recorder and pressing play. As Shippo listened his eyes widened and he went back to the other drawer intent on listening to each and every recording.

* * *

Rin followed Takumi out onto the roof, shutting the door softly behind her. She watched the young boy walk to the edge of the roof and just stare down to the street below.

"If you just stare like that…I'll begin to think that you're going to do something crazy." Rin called. Takumi looked back at her with his mask of indifference and sighed. He stepped a bit away from the edge and just slipped his hands in his pocket. "You know about this? About me? … Feh, and here I thought you were just a strange girl that fell into my life…but maybe this is still fate…or destiny. Not that I believe in any of those mind you."

"You don't believe in fate or destiny?" Rin asked curiously.

"No, not really." Takumi yawned, "Or at least I don't like the concept of it. I don't have any big plans while living in this world. I don't want a destiny or fate."

"Well, aren't we destined for one another?" Rin asked with a smirk.

Takumi scoffed, "That's a different concept of destiny. True love… I can believe that."

"You don't sound a lot like your mom. You're so pessimistic."

"You know my mom?" Takumi slowly walked closer to her till he was standing a few centimeters apart from her. Unfortunately for his pride he had to look up to her since he was about a head shorter. "I'm not pessimistic, I'm just realistic." He countered, moving upwards a bit trying to kiss her once.

Rin wouldn't have that though, pressing her fingers to his forehead and pushing him back down and away from her. "And that's way I don't like realists, but know I don't know your mom. I just hear a lot about her is all. Shouldn't you be more…emotional right now? You just found out your mom is mated to a youkai lord, she's the legendary miko of the shikon no tama, you have a kitsune youkai older brother, and you are the heir to the Western throne… I don't expect you to burst out crying but you could be a little more emotionally involved you know."

Takumi growled when she pushed hip a few steps away. It was a noise that was coming out more and more. "I am emotionally involved… I'm involved in every aspect of this situation. But everyone already knows I'm upset, so there isn't much of a point in throwing a tantrum. As much as I would want to say my opinion, when I look at that man I know that nothing I say will matter. And something inside of me…. It just makes me feel like it would be the biggest sin to speak back to him. When I came into the house, I was even afraid to look into his eyes."

Rin looked down at the boy as he became lost in his thoughts. She laughed softly, he didn't notice it though, and brought her fingers to run through his hair. "Well I do know you shouldn't fear him. He will not hurt you. And you do have an opinion, everything in your life will rest in your opinion even if at first you are unsure it will matter."

"How can you take this so lightly? I still don't even know what you have to do with this. There are still so many gaps in this story."

'They will fill in as time goes by. This is a story were even I am not sure how everything really ended up this way, Prince Takumi."

"Ugh, please don't." Takumi sighed, "I am anything but a prince. I don't even understand how that man is my father."

"Well you better suck it up and go downstairs than right?"

Shippo only got through two tapes before he hear Rin and Takumi getting ready to come inside. With speed only a youkai could possess Shippo had everything locked up and back into place, with him standing by the book shelf with War and Peace in his hands "You've got an interesting room here." Shippo greeted with a smile.

Takumi looked at him from head to toe. "What are you supposed to be." He mumbled. Shippo chuckled weakly and replied, "I am a kitsune youkai."

"Youkai? As in the Japanese legend stuff?" Takumi asked dumbfounded but he couldn't really deny the existence since Shippo's tail was defiantly moving. The kitsune smirked and in a blink of an eye he was standing in front of Takumi.

"You better believe it, after all you are one too. Well, actually, we think you're a hanyou but you defiantly have your father's blood."

"You mean that man." Takumi scowled, "He's a youkai?"

Shippo nodded, "One of the strongest and rarest breeds of youkai and he's royal so we call him a daiyoukai."

"What breed is he?"

"An Inu Daiyoukai."

Then suddenly something clicked, "Uncle…Inuyasha." Without even realizing it tears sprang to the teens eyes at the thought of his late uncle. "Those ears, they were like your tail…they were real."

To think he so blindly brushed off that detail for so many years. The fact that his late uncle took this secret to his grave, and lied to him all the years he was around. Everyone was in on it.

"Hey, hey. There isn't anything to cry about Takumi." Shippo said, using his own hand to wipe away the teens tears. When Takumi didn't struggle or push him away he went as far as to run his fingers through his hair and kiss his forehead. This Takumi was not pleased about, and yet again Shippo was punished with one painful swipe. Twice now, Takumi and lashed out at him with his claws. This time though Shippo felt Takumi meant to do it.

"Shippo are you okay?" Rin asked frantically, her small hands reaching up to inspect Shippo's face. The two brother glared at each other. But Shippo's glare was colder and more angry. The fact that this wasn't an accident really pissed him off. "Damn it Takumi, if you think I'm going to let you get away with doing as you want your are mistaken." Shippo brushed past Rin, stalking up to the younger boy. When Takumi tried to hit him again, finding that to be his only defense as he slowly loss control of his self, Shippo grabbed him by his wrist. "Takumi!" He yelled.

The teen's eyes turned golden and than blood red. His hair starting from the roots, turned color into ghostly silver. Jagged magenta strips started to present themselves on his cheeks, the color wasn't very strong though because he was young. Shippo watched with wide eyes as these changed happened. He didn't feel threatened, but the changes were so sudden. He had to say Takumi was very cute in his little half state. Hanyou's were different when it came to their human and youkai forms. You had some like Inuyasha who were just born into one form, but then you had ones like Takumi who had to have at least two forms a human and youkai. It came from the fact that even though Kagome was human, she was a very powerful priestess and somewhere along the line her miko powers and Takumi's yoki came to an agreement and infused together.

There had been a lot of research over the years and Shippo could come up with his own theory biased off of it. "It seems like you're a bit young…at least in youkai years to have a true youkai form. Inuysha had a youkai form and then just small changed biased about how much of his inner yoki was realsed at one time. But perhaps you may not go to that human form again. After all, you may have just looked like that because your powers were being suppressed." Shippo said thoughtfully as he threw the boy across the room into his bookshelf. "Oh come now, even if you are young…its not like I can predict everything about you hanyou, but I know you can take more than that." He said mockingly throwing up the f-you finger as Takumi scrambled to get up.

Rin sighed and rested on the teen's bed. "I guess its better they were each other out. Must have a lot of pent up stress."

* * *

Sesshomaru sat by the dinner table and Kagome stood by the stove quietly making lunch. "That wasn't the best first impressions you know." Kagome spoke, breaking the silence.

Sesshomaru nodded, "True, but it dose not really matter. Impressions don't matter I am his father, and it was better for him to see me for what I am one time."

"A brute?"

"A youkai."

"A youkai brute? Really Sesshomaru I don't care if you show up as you really are or whatever. But I don't think the both of us hissing and snarling at each other was the best way to ease the fact that his whole life isn't as it seems onto him."

"We wouldn't need to ease if you had been upfront with him…or better yet had not left in the first place." Sesshomaru countered. "Anyhow I mean what I said. I wish for you to allow me to help you continue raising our son. Come back to Japan with me and live as the rightful Lady of the West."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "You really don't change do you Sesshomaru I do not want to go back to that life and I don't want to be with you. All I want is for you to help Takumi. He can't and won't be able to control his yoki. I can't teach him what you can as an Inu daiyoukai and his father. The last thing I want is for him or others to get her because of what happened to us. Please don't think I am not kicking you out now because I am giving you another chance."

Kagome had turned back around to continue cooking as she spoke. She decided to make the steak she had been saving for Takumi's birthday. It was still a month away and with so many youkai in the house she knew the best way to fill them was with the meat. Takumi ate a lot of vegetables though so she made it into curry. Standing on her tip toes to reach the bowls, she was both thankful and annoyed when Sesshomaru reached over her and got them for her. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sesshomaru did not move. He stood over her from behind, her back against his chest as he took the ladle and portioned the curry into the bowls. "Sesshomaru, you don't need to…" Kagome started, trying to move from him but only able to shift enough so she was facing him. Her eyes met his chest and slowly moved up to meet his gaze.

"Mate…" He spoke. "You are mine. Even from before we mated, you were meant to be mine and will always be mine. If it weren't so I would not have taken you."

It felt nice. The attraction was always there between them. There were times when Kagome did long for him, for his touch and after all those years it felt good to have him close. But his actions always pushed her away, even when they should have no longer surprised her. "Sesshomaru…please." She whispered, looking away. She wouldn't fall into that again. Even if Sesshomaru was capable of loving her, he had not changed and he proved that in less than five minutes of him being here.

Sesshomaru slid one slender finger under her chin and tiled her head back up to look at him. "Mate, I will win you back." His other hand held her wrist and held it up for them both to see. "If you truly did not desire me anymore…it would have faded, wouldn't it?"

After staring at his mate and her beauty for a few more moments the daiyoukai moved away giving her space. "Takumi is changing." He spoke softly, a tone of voice Kagome rarely heard and faster than she could blink the male was gone, she could only assume he went upstairs.

She could finally breath again once Sesshomaru was gone. She ran her fingers along the little moon on her wrist and sighed. She didn't want to love Sesshomaru. Loving Sesshomaru was like poisoning herself last time.

Shippo hand Takumi in an arm bar when Sesshomaru reached them. The older brother seemed amused by the younger brother's weak snarls and flailing. Sesshomaru looked to Rin who was bored with the situation and if anything felt a little bad for Takumi. "Big brother felt disrespected." Rin answered simply.

Sesshomaru nodded, "I see. Shippo that's enough. Talk it through with him later when he is in a better state and don't taunt him when he is like this."

Shippo sighed and let the teen go but not before punching his arm hard. It would surely leave a bruise. When Takumi went to lunge for their kitsune, Sesshomaru caught him in mid air. "No." He spoke sternly.

Takumi growled and snarled, snapping his little fangs and the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru shook his head and barked back at him, the loud and dominates noise making the teen flinch. Seeing that the boy took the command well and was now just pouting Sesshomaru decided to lay down the law. "Listen pup. I am your father, your alpha and pack leader. You will listen to what I say. Shippo and Rin both have a higher rank than you and you will respect them as your older siblings, understood."

When Takumi didn't respond, Sesshomaru gave him a rough shake earning a small yelp from him. "Takumi I know you can still talk, you had no problems cursing at me earlier." Shippo yawned getting the teen in more trouble.

"You will open your mouth and speak when I am talking to you…" Sesshomaru growled, having thought the boy's vocals were limited to mere dog sounds because of his change, when really he was just being a smart ass.

"Understood?" Sesshomaru growled again.

"Bark, mother fucking bark." Takumi sneered.

**End Note:**

_I know it is technically Monday but hey its only 12:45 so I'm still counting it as Sunday. Sorry if this chapter didn't live up to expectations. But I make a list when it comes to planning things out…I decided it wasn't time for a lot of stuff to come out yet. I guess in a sense this is more of a filler till I am finished with the original chapter that I wanted to post for chapter four. However I hope you all still review and give me feedback…maybe about some stuff you want to see happen. _


End file.
